Deseando que me ames
by haru no bara
Summary: Se que con lo que dije me estaré condenando, sé que con aquellas palabras poco a poco me estaré rompiendo en mil pedazos pero no pude evitarlo lo amo, estoy enamorado de él así que no pude evitar que mis labios digieran úsame para que no pienses en Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno esta historia se me ocurrio viendo la imagen que tiene este fic, espero que les guste**_

Durante todo este tiempo estaba firmemente convencido que el amor o cupido tenían algo en su contra o se estaban burlando de él, pues sin saber cómo el amor golpeo su puerta pero aquello, desde aquel día solo lo hizo sentirse mal, pues el amor era realmente ciego y cruel, eso creía Kagami cuando descubrió sus sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que hacía que estuviera en el paraíso pero a la vez en el infierno. De todas las personas que se podía enamorar tenía que ser de alguien que nunca estaría a su alcance y como sabia aquello, muy sencillo aquella persona estaba enamorado hasta las patas de otra personas por ello nunca se fijaría en él aunque tuviera un letrero diciendo **_Mírame a mi yo te amo._**

No recordaba las veces que suspiro frustrado o las veces que intentaba que este lindo pero doloroso sentimiento se borrara completamente de su ser, cosa que le fue imposible pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver aquella linda sonrisa acompañado con aquellos hermosos ojos azules provocando que su corazón latiera más rápido maldiciéndose por estar loco de amor

Ya llevaba un año y algunos meses con aquellos sentimientos escondidos en su ser, ya estaba cursando el último año para luego emprender sus alas a nuevos retos. Y ningún día de aquellos podía evitar pensar en aquella persona que le había robado el corazón, sentía una gran alegría las veces que se juntaban para jugar un partido o cuando compartían algunas salidas, pues con el tiempo comenzaron a llevarse un poco mejor pero aquello se derrumbaba en cosas de segundos cuando lo veía con aquella persona, cuando lo sonreía mostrando todo el amor que sentía hacia esa persona, haciendo que apareciera un nudo en su garganta y que por primera vez se sintiera completamente derrotado

_Taiga te encuentras bien- _le pregunto-_

_claro Tatsuya _-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo sus hamburguesas-_

_a mí no me engañas hermano más que seguro estás pensando en él _-pensaba Himuro, pues él era el único que sabía lo que sentía el tigre, del dolor al saber que aquello nunca será correspondido. Todo eso un día se lo conto el tigre ya que este necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien no mejor que su hermano_

Después de la pequeña comida, siguieron visitando las tiendas en busca de un regalo para Murasakibara ya que era el aniversario de ellos y Himuro quería sorprenderlo. Tras visitar varias tiendas descartando varias ideas, se decidieron en comprar unos bombones de chocolate, los cuales tenían forma de rosas y corazones. Podía ser muy cursi pero cuando Himuro vio aquellos chocolates supo enseguida que esos eran perfectos para su gigante, así que sin dudarlo los compro para luego despedirse del tigre

_ahora que hare- _pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo ya que era algo temprano para volver a su hogar-_

Sin darse cuenta llego a un parque el cual no recordaba haber estado así que decidió explorar el área pero después de caminar un tramo hubiera decidido no hacerlo, ya que los había visto. En una cancha más adelante ahí estaban aquellos dos jugando basket o eso parecía

_ahí está de nuevo aquella sonrisa que solo se la muestra a él- _se dijo observando aquella linda sonrisa que él nunca había recibido de su parte-_

_Kagamin que haces aquí, no te acercaras- e _scucho una voz desde atrás-_

_n..no yo…no lo creo- _le respondió con la voz algo apagada pues no servía para nada que él estuviera en aquel lugar ya que solo sería un estorbo_

_Kagamin no me digas que… te gusta Dai-chan- _le pregunto pues aquella duda la había tenido desde hace bastante tiempo al ver las expresiones del pelirrojo, aquella miradas que le daba a su amigo, de aquella linda sonrisa y de aquel tono de voz que usaba en ese momento pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de es_ o-

_ehhh…claro que no yo…

_puedes decírmelo Kagamin ya que yo no se lo diré a nadie, además creo que es mejor decírselo a alguien pues duele cuando ves que la persona que te gusta está enamorado de otro- _mirando fijamente la cancha-_

_Tienes razón- _le respondió_ -...me gusta Aomine

_Eso pensaba las veces que te veía con dai-chan _-le confeso con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado del tigre_ \- aunque al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de aquello

_Eso es algo bueno- _le dijo para luego hablar algunas cosas_

_Kagamin toma- _mientras le entregaba un pedazo de hoja_ \- ahí está mi número y mi correo por si algún día quieres hablar

_gracias Momoi- _le dijo mientras tomaba el papel_ \- nos vemos

_Realmente es fuerte al no derrumbarse teniendo siempre a su lado a la persona que dai-chan ama- _susurro observando como el tigre desaparecía para luego irse en donde estaban aquellos dos-_

Habían pasado dos días desde que el tigre había hablado con momoi. Para los demás todo parecía igual, no había ningún cambio, los entrenamientos igual de espartanos que siempre. Nadie se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa del tigre la mayoría de las veces era fingida

_Hey Kuroko que te parece ir al maji Burger- _pregunto el tigre pues a pesar de lo que sentía no podía odiar a su sombra ya que uno por desgracia no escogía a quien amar-_

_lo siento Kagami-kun pero Aomine-kun me pidió que me juntara con él ya que tiene algo que decirme- _le respondió-_

_así que se confesara- _pensaba el tigre sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior_ \- bueno será para la otra- _le menciono para luego despedirse de la sombra intentando que su mente no pensara mucho en aquellas palabras-_

No supo cuando se hizo de noche, solo se dio cuenta cuando por algún motivo alzo su vista observando así la oscura manta que cubría el cielo recordando a cierta persona, con un suspiro decidió volver a su hogar pero al dar unos pasos algo lo detuvo y eso era al ver a alguien muy conocido para él sentado en unas de las bancas con una mirada perdida, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco al verlo de esa manera. Lentamente se acercó en donde se encontraba quedando frente a el

_hey Ahomine que haces aquí- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ -

_nada que te importe Bakagami

_como que nada Ahomine, si no te pasara algo no estarías de esa manera _-intentando mantener su mismo tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando se encontraban-_

_Tetsu…

_que pasa con Kuroko- _le pregunto teniendo miedo de la respuesta-_

_Tetsu me dijo que amaba a Akashi, hasta me pidió consejo para decírselo _\- dijo con una sonrisa amarga_ \- y yo que me había armado de valor para confesarme, ni siquiera pude decirlo

_vamos Aomine no puedo dejarte aquí- _le dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de la pantera la cual no pudo ninguna resistencia-_

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hogar del tigre, al entrar Kagami miro a la persona que tenía atrás dándose cuenta que parecía un cascaron vacío, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro

_tanto lo amas para que estés de esa manera… que digo sé que lo amas más que a ti mismo ya que ni siquiera miras a tu alrededor- _pensaba mientras respiraba profundamente_ \- úsame- _dijo haciendo que la mirada de la pantera lo observara_ \- si quieres puedes usarme para ayudarte a no pensar en Kuroko

Sabía que aquello era aprovecharse del moreno, sabía que esas palabras tarde o temprano lo destruirían…lo romperían por completo, se estaba envolviendo en un lugar que le costara salir pero más que eso él lo amaba, lo amaba de una manera que nadie sabía… lo amaba con locura y pasión, pues aquella persona era su primer amor, aquella persona que estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida si fuera necesario, por ello a pesar lo que le podría pasar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

La respuesta de Aomine fue un beso, un beso que cada vez se hacía más profundo, mas demandante, un beso que Kagami correspondió mientras dirigía al moreno a su habitación, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban sin ropa acariciando el cuerpo del contrario, uno entregando todo a la persona que ama y otro intentando olvidar a la persona que amaba

Kagami se sentía avergonzado, con miedo pero feliz, en ese momento era uno con Aomine, podía sentir como este lo embestía, sus roncos gemidos, el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos.

_te amo Aomine- _pensaba mientras tomaba el rostro del moreno para besarlo sintiendo como las embestidas se hacían mas rápidas, sabiendo así que el no duraría mucho tiempo y así fue un par de embestidas más hizo que se corriera, esparciendo su contenido en ambos estómagos_

_T..T…Tetsu- _escucho el tigre mientras sentía que como este se corría dentro de él, se aferró a aquel cuerpo cerrando sus ojos con un poco de fuerza escapándose así una lagrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla_ -


	2. Chapter 2

En cierta habitación se escuchaba el ruido de un despertador, haciendo que la persona que se encontraba hasta esa hora durmiendo se despertara y con pereza apagara aquel aparato

_Aomine_ _pregunto mientras tallaba sus ojos para luego mirar a su lado encontrando aquel lugar vacío, miro a su alrededor viendo que solamente su ropa estaba esparcida en el lugar. No había ningún rastro de la persona que había pasado la noche con el_ _ que esperabas que abriera la puerta diciendo **_buenos días Kagami el desayuno está listo_** _ _se decía sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo aparecía una pequeña grieta._

 ** _T..T…Tetsu_**

Resonaba aquella palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez haciendolo recordar que aquella persona amaba a otro, que el solo había sido usado para que el moreno se olvidara por un momento de la persona que ama

 ** _T..T…Tetsu_**

Podía sentir aquel aliento cuando pronunciaba aquel nombre provocando que se mordiera el labio y cerrara los ojos con fuerza

_no debe afectarme yo se lo propuse no debe de afectarme, sabía que había una posibilidad que aquello pasara_ _se decía una y otra vez intentando que todos aquellos pensamientos se fueran. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su cadera se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la ducha esperando que con ello disminuyera el dolor que sentía_

Su día pasó con normalidad. Las clases fueron las mismas al igual que el entrenamiento, para todos era normal…para todos menos Kagami

Tres semanas había pasado de aquella noche. tres semanas en donde el tigre no había vuelto a ver al moreno haciendo que nuevamente una pequeña grieta apareciera en aquella parte de su cuerpo… él sabía que aquello podía pasar, sabía que con eso podría ocasionar que nunca más volvieran a verse…él lo sabía pero aun así decidió arriesgarse.

Durante esas semanas todo era igual pero las personas que estaban cerca del tigre, ninguna se percató que las sonrisas fingidas habían aumentado, que aquella energía que siempre mostraba el tigre algunas veces eran fingidas, nadie se había percato de lo que le pasaba en realidad al tigre

_haber chicos hoy les tengo una gran sorpresa_ _dijo Riko haciendo que todos pararan lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que diría la castaña_ _ hoy vendrán los de Too para realizar un partido amistoso así que espero que ganen sino ya sabrán lo que pasara_ _les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se escucha que las puertas eran abiertas mostrando así a los jugadores de Too_

_el amor puede llegar a ser un maravilloso sentimiento pero también puede ser lo más cruel que han creado_ _pensaba el tigre observando desde lejos como Aomine sonreía y despeinaba a Kuroko el cual se quejaba por lo que hacía el moreno_ –

_Kagamin será que nadie se ha dado cuenta que esa sonrisa es falsa __ pensaba Momoi al verlo_

Durante el partido todo parecía bien. Ambos equipos daban todo de sí mismos para ganar. La dupla de Seirin hacía sus jugadas mientras Aomine los intentaba parar. Solo había un pequeño cambio en aquel juego y eso era en que Aomine bloqueaba a Kuroko o intentaba que ambos tuvieran un one vs one en aquel partido, pocas veces bloqueaba a Kagami

_vamos no te deprimas tienes que ganar… estás jugando por tu equipo… no te debe de importar que Aomine ya no le interesa competir contigo… solo debes jugar…solo eso no pienses en nada más __ se decía una y otra vez como una mantra, mientras boteaba el balón cerrando una y otra vez sus ojos haciendo que aquel rostro se viera vacío cosa que todos pensaron que el tigre estaba completamente concentrado en el partido pero solo había una persona que vio la verdad en aquel rostro, una persona que había decidió que después de este juego hablaría con Kagami__

Unos cuantos minutos más y había finalizado el partido, siendo Seirin el ganador por 4 puntos, los chicos estaban bastante contentos por ser los ganadores, todos mostraban una gran sonrisa por ello . Riko se encontraba feliz por los resultados aunque hubiera querido mas pero no podía hacer nada mas

Ambos equipos se fueron a cambiar para luego dirigirse a sus casas

_Kagamin_ _dijo en voz alta haciendo que el tigre se detuviera y mirara para atrás viendo así a la peli rosada_

_pasa algo_ _le pregunto cuando la tuvo frente a ella__

_Kagamin estas desocupado ahora_ _le pregunto mientras este asentía_ _ bien vamos_ _mientras tomaba el brazo del tigre y se lo llevaba a saber dónde, dejando a todos sorprendidos pues era bastante extraño, más cuando sabían que la peli rosada estaba_ _enamorada de Kuroko_ _ bien Kagamin ahora que estamos solos puedes decirme que te pasa, he notado que finges aquella sonrisa y durante el partido sé que cuando jugabas no era porque estabas concentrado

_así que lo notaste Momoi_ _le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa__

_si y parece que fui la única, eres un buen actor Kagamin_ _le dijo haciendo que el tigre soltara una risita para luego contarle lo que le pasaba. Momoi en el relato quedo bastante sorprendida__ Kagamin aquello te romperá, te hará daño

_lo sé pero ya sabes el amor te hace idiota_ _le menciono sintiendo de inmediato como unos brazos lo rodeaban_

_Kagamin cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, si te sientes mal y no tienes a nadie con quien conversar yo lo hare_ _apretando el abrazo intentando no llorar_ _ Dai-chan es un idiota al no darse cuenta de la gran persona que tiene a su lado

_gracias Momoi, eres una gran amiga_ _devolviéndole el abrazo para después hablar de puras tonteras para que el tigre subiera sus ánimos__

Dos días despues nuestro tigre decidió salir de su hogar pagando en el camino su celular cosa que a pesar que muy pocas veces recibía llamadas decidió hacerlo. Caminaba por las calles observando a su alrededor, sintiéndose relejado

_Kagami-san_ _escucho estando cerca de un parque provocando que el tigre se girara buscando en la mirada a la persona que lo había llamado, encontrándose así aun peli plateado__

_mayuzumi cierto_ _dijo algo dudoso mientras el nombrado asentía y se acercaba más en donde se encontraba el tigre_

_va de compras Kagami-san

_en realidad no solo quería dar una vuelta __ le respondió__

_si gusta lo puedo acompañar ya que yo hacía lo mismo __ le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa__

_no estaría mal que te parece si vamos a comprar unos helados_ _le menciono pues aunque sentía que quería estar solo no estaba mal tener a aquella persona a su lado_ _

_claro porque no ka…

_Kagami que diablos haces con él_ _dijo una voz tomando del brazo al tigre para alejarlo de aquella persona__

_A…Aomine que haces aquí_ _le pregunto sintiendo como su corazón latía mas fuerte__

_eso que importa además porque diablos no contestas tu celular te he llamado varias veces __ le decía con el ceño fruncido observando a Mayuzumi_ _

_se descargo_ _le mintió sintiéndose bastante feliz al ver que Aomine lo había llamado__

_diablos ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo nos vamos Bakagami_ _mientras lo arrastraba_ _

_espera donde diablos vamos

_donde esta Tetsu, sabes que él quiere decirnos algo por eso te estaba llamando_ _menciono haciendo que los fuertes latidos que sentía el tigre se transformaran en un nudo en su estómago que aquella felicidad fuera reemplazada por tristeza, en ese momento volvió a sentir como una grieta aparecía pero esta vez era un poco más grande que las anteriores_

_ohh ya veo que querrá decirnos Kuroko_ _le decía como si tuviera curiosidad_ _ Lo siento Mayuzumi tendrá que ser en otra ocasión_ _dijo en voz alta observando como el peli plateado asentía con una pequeña sonris_ a_ El primer amor es un sueño imposible…lo supe desde el principio_ _se decía mientras otra grieta un poco más grande que las anteriores aparecía en aquel lugar. Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que se encontraba toda la generación de los milagros y momoi_

_ bien ahora que estamos todos para que nos llamaste Tetsu_ _dijo Aomine soltando enseguida a Kagami__

_no pienses….no pienses_ _se decía para no caer en sus pensamientos__

_bueno quería que todos jugáramos juntos_ _mencionó haciendo que todos aceptaran a su forma_

Los equipos quedaron así: Akashi, Midorima, Aomine vs Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kagami y Kise el cual este último daba saltitos de felicidad al estar en el mismo equipo que su querido Kurokocchi. El partido comenzó dando así la verdadera razón de la cual Kuroko los había juntado, y aquello era para poder estar más cerca del emperador, pues este lo bloqueaba cada vez que Akashi tenía el balón mientras que Aomine hacia lo mismo mostrando cierta molesta al ver las veces en que el peli celeste se acercaba al pelirrojo de baja estatura. Al parecer aquello era su plan

_otra vez_ _pensó Momoi al ver la mirada del tigre, nuevamente sin emoción, era como si jugara por jugar, no veía aquella emoción y alegría que caracterizaba al mayor pero extrañamente nadie más aparte de ella se daba cuenta de eso_ _ será porque se lo que siente_ _se dijo observando el partido_

El partido termino en un empate, ambos equipos estaban bastante cansados además que ya era algo tarde

_Tetsuya quieres que te lleve_ _pregunto el emperador_

_claro Akashi-kun_ _respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego subirse en el vehículo, todo eso siendo observado por un moreno sin que este se diera cuenta que un pelirrojo lo observaba_

Cada uno se despidió para dirigirse a su hogar. Cuando llego el tigre se fue directo a la ducha, abriendo así la llave de agua fría para poder calmarse de una vez y dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el partido, estuvo como 15 minutos bajo el agua helada. Su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, aquello no le importaba ni siquiera sentía el frio. Se colocó su ropa de dormir para dirigirse a la cama, no tenía hambre lo único que quería era dormir pero al parecer algo estaba en su contra ya que cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cama el timbre suena provocando que con cansancio se dirigiera a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus labios fueron asaltados, mientras unas manos se iban colando por su polera tocando directamente su piel, por un momento sintió miedo pero al fijarse quien era se calmó un poco. Aquella persona que tanto amaba y que lo hacía sufrir lo llevo a su habitación aun besándolo y acariciando

_es cierto el amor realmente te vuelve un idiota y yo soy el mayor idiota del mundo por amarte_ _pensaba mientras se aferraba a aquel cuerpo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos pues se había dado cuenta de algo y eso era que en todo ese momento, el moreno no había abiertos sus ojos. Sabiendo el tigre al instante que en ese momento en la mente del moreno no está el sino otra persona provocando nuevamente que una grieta se agregara a las ya existentes-_


	3. Chapter 3

Me pregunto cuando veces ya han sido 3…6…9 realmente no lo recuerdo, solo sé que con cada vez que aquella persona está a mi lado, cada vez que puedo sentir su calor rodeándome por completo al día siguiente la cama se siente más fría que antes, haciendo que aquel frio reemplace de inmediato el poco calor que aun recorre mi cuerpo cuando observo que no se encuentra a mi lado. Sé que esos pensamientos no debería de tenerlos, no debería hacerme la ilusión de que un día despertare y veré a Daiki a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente o despertarme entre sus brazos creo que eso solo ocurre en las novelas y libros, no en la vida real, pues aquello es un ejemplo en este momento solo puedo ver como al lado mío no hay nadie solo el vacío y la soledad que ya reinan en esta habitación

 ** _Tetsu…te amo…. te Amo Tetsu_**

Siempre haciendo eco aquellas palabras en mi mente haciendo siempre recordar cuando mi cuerpo y corazón aun piensan en que podría tener una posibilidad con aquella persona, un recordatorio diciéndome que aunque le muestre todo mi amor, que aunque entregue mi cuerpo para que él pueda olvidarse de su dolor aunque sea por unos momentos, él nunca me mirara… nunca se enamorara de alguien como yo, eso es algo que lo tengo muy claro pero lentamente estoy sintiendo de los secuelas que me esta trayendo esto, pero quiero ignorarlas, no quiero pensar más en ello. Lo único que quiero es que Daiki sea feliz

 ** _La única persona que lo puede hacer feliz no eres tu_**

Escuchaba una voz en su mente mientras se observaba en el espejo, estaba perdiendo lentamente su brillo eso se lo había dicho Momoi las veces que se había encontrado con ella. Las veces que la peli rosada lo escuchaba mientras él hablaba hasta que se daba cuenta que se encontraba desahogándose

 ** _Es solo escuchar cuando está a tu lado, él no te ve lo sabes las veces que lo han hecho su mente solo esta una persona y esa no eres tu_**

Se escuchó nuevamente haciendo que moviera de un lado para otro para que dejara de pensar y se mordiera con algo de fuerza su labio. Entro a la ducha, nuevamente con agua fría, sintiendo como esta recorría su cuerpo sin sentir nada

 ** _Solo debes de recordar todas las veces que gemía su nombre y no el tuyo, las veces que cerraba los ojos imaginándose que en ese momento estaba con él y no contigo_**

 ** _Solo debes de recordar que durante este tiempo nunca más te ha llamado para volver a jugar, porque muy simple perdió el interés en ti, no te mira y nunca lo hará, simple no esa es la realidad_**

Mientras nuevamente los gemidos con aquel nombre hacían eco, las imágenes de aquel moreno, las veces en que miraba su celular dándose cuenta que no había ningún mensaje golpearon de inmediato su mente, provocando que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado, que nuevamente aquel lugar ya con bastante grietas se sumara otra más y que sus mejillas recorrieran cierto líquido que se camuflaba con el agua de la ducha. Tras algunos minutos salió, se colocó su uniforme, comió algo y se dirigió a la escuela, sabía que durante estos días no se encontraría con Aomine, ya que las únicas ocasiones que podía verlo era cuando se realizaba un partido de practica o cuando se juntaba toda la Kiseki para realizar algo, cosa que siempre observaba los esfuerzos de Kuroko para que el emperador lo tomara en cuenta, siempre observando como Aomine observaba con aquella mirada de tristeza, anhelando ser él la persona que Kuroko coloca tanto esfuerzo y finalmente esta él, el cual fingía que todo está bien, mantenía su máscara la que ya se adhirió a él haciendo que nadie se diera cuenta lo que pasaba… nadie excepto Momoi ya que siempre que lo veía así lo tomaba del brazo mirándolo con preocupación preguntándose una y otra vez porque los demás no se daban cuenta de lo que sentía

 ** _"_** ** _Porque tú sientes algo parecido a lo mío"_**

Le respondió una vez cuando ambos conversaban, ya que en una de sus conversaciones había surgido que la peli rosada se encontraba enamorada de su entrenadora y el duro golpe que fue al ver su amada Ai-chan besándose con el capitán de Seirin, aun recodaba cuando lo llamo llorando contándole lo sucedido pero aun así la sigue amando aunque le duela. Otra persona también se había dado cuenta lo que le pasaba y vaya que se llevó el reto de su vida diciéndole una y otra vez que dejara aquello, que lo destruiría pero al igual que la advertencia que le había dado Momoi, le dijo las mismas palabras haciendo que su querido hermano suspirara resignado sabiendo que el pelirrojo aunque lo amenazara no cambiaría su forma de pensar.

Al llegar a su salón pudo observar a Kuroko sentado en su lugar leyendo un libro

 ** _Tetsu…_**

Volvió a escuchar, cerrando sus ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos, no podía odiar a su sombra, aquello no podía… el amor es cruel pero también es hermoso, lástima que a él no le toco aquella parte

_Hey Kuroko_ _saludo con ya su máscara en su rostro mientras observaba como el nombrado levantaba su vista algo sorprendido al verlo_

_buenos días Kagami-kun_ _le respondió observando como el pelirrojo dejaba sus cosas y se sentaba en su puesto para luego ver entrar al profesor comenzando así las clases_

Extrañamente las clases se pasaron bien rápido llegando la hora del entrenamiento. Nuevamente estaba su máscara mientras jugaba ya que en esos momentos recordaba las veces en que jugaba con Aomine, las veces que jugaba con todo, las veces en que perdía pero aquello no le importaba… las veces en que podía ver la sonrisa del moreno

 ** _Pero todo aquello se perdió, ya no ves su sonrisa, ya no te busca para jugar, no es necesario saber la respuesta ya que tú mismo… tu corazón la sabe mejor que nadie, no tienes necesidad de preguntar_**

Escucho nuevamente haciendo que se detuviera por unos segundos

_ no pienses… no pienses estás jugando… estás jugando por tu equipo así que debes dar lo mejor de ti_ _se decía sacándose fuerzas para seguir, no se derrumbaría, ya que al hacer aquello sabia de ante mano las consecuencias, no se derrumbaría a pesar que su corazón pedía a gritos que dejara que las lágrimas cayeran liberando así aquel nudo que en ese momento se le había formado en la garganta_

Nuevamente dos semanas pasaban, dos semanas en que el tigre no vio al moreno aunque sabía que aquello era así. Pero aquel fin de semana una llamada de parte de Akashi le extraño, lo entristeció y lo alegro. Esa llamada sentía que algo pasaría pero tenía que llegar al parque que el emperador había nombrado para saber lo que ocurriría.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba Kuroko, Midorima siendo molestado por Takao, Murasakibara pidiéndole dulces a Himuro. Los únicos que faltaban eran Kise, Momoi y Aomine, los cuales llegaron unos minutos después

_bien ahora que están todos les diré el motivo que los llame_ _dijo el emperador_ _ eso es porque quiero que sepan que estoy saliendo con Tetsuya así para que ninguno se atreva a ponerle el dedo encima_ _termino de decir mientras Momoi y Kagami miraban disimuladamente a Aomine el cual tenía rostro de no creer lo que en ese momento estaban diciendo__

_Felicidades Akashicchi, Kurokocchi_ _menciono Kise rompiendo el silencio que había nacido en ese momento. Cada uno felicito a la pareja para luego ir a jugar y posteriormente comer algo antes de irse a sus respectivas casas_ _

Era media noche cuando el tigre sintió el timbre, lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, la cual en el momento de abrirla una sombra se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lo besaba demandante. Se podía ver que aquella persona había llorado por sus ojos hinchados y por el camino que marcaban en donde recorrieron aquellas lágrimas, el tigre abrazo fuerte aquella persona transmitiéndole de alguna forma lo que sentía mientras llegaba a su habitación, sintiendo como aquellas manos y aquella boca recorrían su cuerpo. Podía sentir el tacto amable y lleno de amor en cada movimiento que hacia

 **** ** _Sabes que aquello no lo hace pensando en ti_**

Escucho aquella voz ahora un poco más fuerte en su mente mientras sentía las embestidas de la pantera

 ** _Tetsu…te amo tanto Tetsu…no me dejes… te amo Tetsu_**

 ** _Ves lo escuchaste todo ese amor que sentías no es para ti en este momento al igual que las otras veces para el no existes_**

Se escuchó mientras el tigre llegaba al orgasmo, soltando aquellas traicioneras lágrimas, las cuales caían una seguida de otra. Se podrían confundir perfectamente como lágrimas de placer si es que su pareja lo observaba pero él sabía que ni siquiera se fijaría en algo como aquello. Él sabía perfectamente que algo así nunca ocurrirá. Con aquellos pensamientos y aquella voz en su cabeza, pudo escuchar como algo en su interior crujió


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente es sorprendente como el tiempo pasa a tu alrededor. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo los meses pasaron llegando así a la graduación, aquello es algo emocionando pero a la vez triste. También otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que Daiki un día me haya mandado un mensaje para volver a jugar, aquel día pensé que estaba soñando, leí varias veces el mensaje pensando que era una broma, cosa que no fue así. Desde ese día nuestras salidas juntos aumentaron poco a poco, volviendo algo parecido a lo que éramos antes, aunque aún viene en la noche a mi casa para desahogarse

_Taiga_ _susurro alguien bien bajito mientras una mano con mucho cuidado acariciaba tiernamente el rostro dormido de Kagami, mirándolo detenidamente como si quisiera capturar cada segundo de aquel hermoso cuadro que en ese momento observaba_ _ Taiga_ _susurro nuevamente para acercarse lentamente a aquellos labios besándolos con mucho cariño saboreando nuevamente aquel dulce sabor que le era tan adictivo al igual que aquel calor_ _ Taiga…yo…yo…maldición no creo poder decirlo aun_ _soltando un suspiro para luego besar nuevamente aquellos labios y repartiendo varios besos en aquel rostro para después levantarse de la cama, vistiéndose mirando por última vez a aquella persona antes de salir de la habitación__

Algunos minutos más tarde se iba despertando un pelirrojo, algo aturdido mirando a su lado

_nuevamente aquel sueño, no sé porque últimamente siempre que viene Aomine sueño con aquello, que dice mi nombre, que me acaricia con ternura o me besa, no sé porque sueño eso, sí sé que aquel sueño no se hará realidad_ _pensaba con una sonrisa ya que no pudo evitar recordar aquello, escuchando que alguien lo llamaba_ _ Sat-chan

_Hola Kagamin tienes tiempo

_claro aún es temprano, la ceremonia es en la tarde_ _respondió al observar el reloj__

_Kagamin podemos juntarlos es que yo quiero decirte algo

_está bien, que te parece en el parque de siempre, yo también tengo algo que decirte

_está bien Kagamin nos vemos ahí_ _dijo antes de cortar__

El tigre lentamente se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el baño para darse una ducha, después de salir abrió el armario viendo solamente su uniforme y un cambio de ropa

_bien solo unas horas más y… esto es lo mejor sé que no puedo seguir así_ _se decía sacando la ropa y observando fijamente aquellos objetos que había en el armario_

Ya vestido se dirigió a la plaza que había hablado con la peli rosada. Al llegar se dirigió a un lugar determinado encontrándose ahí a la persona que lo había escuchado todo este tiempo

_Sat-chan_ _menciono pues con el tiempo había tenido la confianza de llamarla por su nombre aunque Momoi le pidió que la llamara de ese modo ya que quería que fuera el único con ese privilegio, al igual que ella que lo llamaba Kagamin__

_Kagamin te ves muy bien_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en la banca en donde se encontraba Momoi_ _

_tu también te ves bien Sat-chan

_jejeje gracias_ _respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos_ _ bueno Kagamin… sabes algo paso que me sorprendió bastante

_que paso_ _pregunto pues estaba bastante curioso__

_pues hace unos días me junte con Ai-chan, ese día en que te dije que me había invitado a salir_ _el tigre asintió recordando como lo había llamado toda emocionada__ bueno veras ella al final de aquello se me confeso… me dijo que me amaba… al principio estaba confundida por ello salía con

_Hyuuga sempai_ _menciono Kagami, sabiendo que aquella pareja había terminado hace algunos meses__

_si… me dijo que a pesar de aquello no pudo sacarme de su cabeza, aceptando que me amaba por eso se me declaro_ _menciono completamente roja__

_supongo que tu también le dijiste que la amas_ _viendo como la peli rosada confirmaba aquello_ _ felicidades Sat-chan por fin puedes estar con la persona que amas

_gracias Kagamin_ _menciono con una sonrisa__ porque no les dices tus sentimientos a Dai-chan, aprovechando que hoy es la graduación

_no sé, ya que al final ya se respuesta

_pero Dai-chan_ _intentaba decir ya que durante estos meses se había dado cuenta de algo en su amigo de la infancia, ese algo que más que seguro lo tenía desde tiempo pero ella nunca se había dado cuenta__

_no pasa nada Sat-chan además mañana en la mañana volveré a Estados Unidos_ _menciono haciendo que Momoi abriera bastante los ojos_ _ mi padre me llamo diciendo que una universidad de ese lugar me había aceptado, así que debo viajar lo más antes que pueda

_Kagamin no sé qué decir… esto es muy repentino que yo…

_lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor para mí, para Aomine_ _mientras la abrazaba_ _por eso no quiero que le digas a esto a nadie, solo algunos saben de esto

_está bien Kagamin no diré nada pero prométeme que estaremos en contacto

_claro que estaremos en contacto

_Kagamin creo que con esto con más razón deberías de decirle tus sentimientos a Dai-chan, sé que es un idiota que no sabe cómo demostrar lo que siente y que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas por ello debes de decirle lo que sientes

_creo que tienes razón, le diré_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras en su interior el miedo lo invadía_

Ambos estuvieron conversando algunos minutos más hasta que el tigre se despidió ya que se acercaba la hora. Se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a su escuela, en donde se encontró con todos sus compañeros, con su sombra el cual para variar le dio un gran susto cuando apareció de la nada. Todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se haría la ceremonia.

El tigre observaba como durante la ceremonia, varias personas se encontraban llorando, otras se abrazaban intentando consolarse mientras escuchan como el director daba su último discurso para luego darlo uno de los alumnos que ha saber porque estaba adelante pero que provoco que más llantos se escucharan en el lugar. Entre aplausos se dio terminado la ceremonia, saliendo lentamente del lugar viendo nuevamente como las personas realizaban promesas con un hermoso atardecer

_Kagamin_ _escucho haciendo que girara_ _encontrándose con una peli rosada corriendo en donde se encontraba acaparando todas las miradas_ _

_Sat-chan que pasa __ pregunto dejando sorprendidos a varios__

_te vengo a buscar, ven vamos_ _menciono mientras corría hacia la salida para dirigirse a cierto lugar_

Caminaron a lo más dos cuadras viendo a lo lejos a una cabellera azul que provoco que el pelirrojo se colocara nervioso entendiendo ahora por qué Momoi lo había ido a buscar pero al acercarse un poco más se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba solo, sino estaba acompañado de un rubio el cual le realizo una pregunta que hizo que ambos se detuvieran al instante

_nee Aominecchi te gusta Kagamicchi __ escucharon mirandose por unos minutos como si pensaran en acercarse o no en donde estaban los chicos los cuales se encontraban de espaldas por lo que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia_

_b…bakagami claro que no como me va a gustar alguien como bakagami __ menciono mirando para otro lado__

_Sat-chan recordé que debo de asistir a una fiesta que organizara el club de basket, nos vemos_ _menciono con una sonrisa que Momoi sabía que era falta_

_Kagamin_ _susurro observando como el pelirrojo se alejaba lo más rápido posible para luego ver a su amigo que si el tigre se hubiera quedado hubiera visto aquel rostro moreno sonrojado_

El tigre caminaba de vuelta al su escuela hasta que una voz lo detuvo viendo así a un peli celeste que estaba algo agitado

_Kagami-kun te he estado buscando, los sempais nos están llamando __ menciono intentando recuperar el aire__

_está bien vamos Kuroko_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde se encontraban todos_

Las horas habían pasado entre risas, llantos y bromas entre los miembros del club, escuchando los griteríos de las personas que ya estaban borrachas y observando a algunos que estaban tendidos en mesas o en el suelo. El tigre se decidió irse alrededor de la media noche, excusándose que tenía algo de sueño además que se encontraba cansado. Al llegar lentamente se desvistió colocando su ropa de dormir para luego ir por un vaso de agua antes de irse a dormir pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta haciendo que lentamente se dirigiera esta, encontrándose a cierto moreno cuando la abrió

_Pasa Aomine_ _le dijo mientras este entraba__

_K…Kagami yo quiero q…_ _no termino de hablar ya que el tigre lo había hecho callar con un beso sintiendo como el rostro y manos de Aomine están helados, demasiado helado para su parecer__

Rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos acercando más a su cuerpo sintiendo como Aomine le respondía, rodeando su cintura con una mano mientras que la otra le daba tiernas caricias en su espalda haciendo que lentamente la temperatura comenzara a aumentar. Sin separarse se dirigieron a la habitación dejando en el camino su vestimenta, acariciando así el cuerpo ajeno como si fuera la última vez que se verían, con tanto deseo y anhelo

_ t…t….t….te…a…amo…Ta…

_no lo nombres en este momento no lo digas, no digas su nombre __ pensaba mientras lo besaba y clavaba sus uñas en aquella ancha espalda, sintiendo como este gruñía en el beso_

Cada uno sin decir nada nuevamente se entregaron al otro, observándose y deleitándose con lo que miraban en ese momento, cada uno queriendo que ese momento no terminara… cada uno soltó un gemido al llegar al clímax quedando enseguida dormidos por el cansancio que sentían en ese instante

 **Al día siguiente**

_ahora que me voy te encuentro a mi lado_ _susurraba observando aquel rostro dormido que tanto amaba, tan tranquilo, tan relajado. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por aquel rostro hasta llegar a aquellos suaves cabellos__ será mejor que me levante_ _moviéndose un poco dándose cuenta que un fuerte brazo le rodeaba su cintura, al ver aquello no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro mientras lentamente quitaba el brazo para luego dirigirse al baño__

Ya vestido, saco las maletas que tenía guardadas en su armario mientras llamaba un taxi, ya hecho aquello observo a aquella persona que tanto amaba dormir tan tranquilo, tan relajado

_Daiki_ _susurro mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él__ nos vemos Daiki_ _susurro acercándose a aquellos labios dándole el último beso antes de salir del lugar no sin antes darle una última mirada a la persona que amaba con toda su alma__


	5. Chapter 5

_**la cancion es photograph de ed sheeran por si la quieren escuchar**_

Un taxi se detenía dejando a la vista un pelirrojo que bajaba de el para luego sacar sus maletas dirigiéndose al edificio. Miro su celular viendo a la hora, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que su avión partiera por lo que decidió sentarse en unos de los asientos para hacer hora. Tomo sus audífonos colocándose y dando play a la lista de canciones que tenía en su celular, escuchando enseguida una melodía que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro

 ** _Loving can hurt (el amor puede doler)_**

 ** _Loving can hurt sometimes (a veces, el amor puede doler)_**

 ** _But it's the only thing that I know (pero es lo unico que conosco)_**

 ** _When it gets hard ( cuando se vuelve complicado)_**

 ** _You know it can get hard sometimes (sabes que a veces es complicado)_**

 ** _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive ( es lo unico que nos hace sentir vivos)_**

 ** _We keep this love in a photograph (mantenemos este amor en una fotografía)_**

 ** _We made these memories for ourselves (creamos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos)_**

 ** _Where our eyes are never closing ( donde nuestros ojos jamas se cierran)_**

 ** _Hearts are never broken (nuestros corazones jamás se rompen)_**

 ** _And times are forever frozen still (y el tiempo se congela para siempre)_**

_a pesar de que duele no pudo dejar de amarte_ _pensó mientras se colocaba de pie__

_Taiga_ _se escuchaba a alguien gritar haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera y se girara__

_Tatsuya que haces aquí y esas maletas_ _pregunto ya cuando su hermano estaba frente a el__

_como que hago aquí, iré contigo no te dejare ir solo

_Tatsuya debes quedarte_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_iré contigo Taiga no quiero que sufras

_Tatsuya, Murasakibara lo sabe_ _sin recibir ninguna respuesta__ me lo suponía, no debes de hacer eso Tatsuya el pobre se ve que está desesperado __ menciono con una sonrisa viendo cierto punto_

_Muro-chin_ _se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto haciendo que el nombrado se girara viendo como el peli morado lo buscaba desesperado por todo el lugar hasta que dio con él, corriendo rápidamente y estrechándolo entre sus brazos_ _ Muro-chin no te vayas, no te alejes de mi lado por favor…por favor Muro-chin…sin Muro-chin no puedo vivir_ _mencionaba mientras cálidas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas dejando en shock al peli negro__

_no te preocupes Murasakibara, Tatsuya no ira a ningún lado

_Taiga yo…

_no iras a ningún lado y punto, eres idiota o que, quédate junto a la persona que amas y que te ama, no arruines tu felicidad hermano, ambos sabemos en qué lugar está tu felicidad

_pero yo no quiero dejarte solo con todo lo que…

_Tatsuya estaré bien, sufrí eso no lo niego pero también tengo maravillosos recuerdos, y no te preocupes hermano nos veremos pronto, tampoco desapareceré_ _menciono con una sonrisa__ Murasakibara cuida a mi hermano, puede ser algo tonto a veces pero está enamorado perdidamente de ti

_lo hare Kaga-chin, te juro por mi vida que hare feliz a Muro-chin

_gracias cuñado_ _menciono haciendo sonrojar al peli negro__

 ** _Los pasajeros con destino a estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión, repito los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión_**

_bueno chicos me tengo que ir

_estas seguro que estas bien respecto a Aomine

_esto es lo mejor para ambos, él debe avanzar y no que su pasado lo persiga

_pero y tu Taiga

_yo estaré bien Bro_ _menciono con una sonrisa para luego abrazar a su hermano_ _ cuídate mucho Bro, recuerda llamarme cuando hagan la boda

_Taiga_ _dijo avergonzado haciendo que el tigre soltara una risita para luego dirigirse en donde se encontraba el peli morado con los ojos rojos por haber llorado_

_nos vemos Murasakibara, no le digas a nadie a donde me encuentro no quiero que lo sepan…sabes puede que suene raro pero en estos últimos días a pesar de tu actitud te considero como un hermano mayor, cuida mucho a Tatsuya ya que más que seguro se vuelve un llorón en un rato mas

_cuídate mucho Kaga-chin __ mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos para luego soltarlo y alborotar sus cabellos__

 ** _Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión, repito Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión_**

_nos vemos chicos_ _menciono mientras se dirigía a abordar el avión, siendo observados por dos personas, uno ya llorando porque su querido hermano se iba__

_nee Muro-chin porque nombraste a Mine-chin_ _pregunto viendo como el avión en donde iba el tigre despegaba__

_porque Taiga está enamorado de él y digamos que por amor hizo algunas cosas que sabiendo que al final lo dañarían lo hizo

_el amor es algo que no se puede controlar Muro-chin, no te das cuenta cuando golpea tu puerta y te hace cambiar, te hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginarias que harías con solo poder ver a la personas que amas feliz sin preocuparte las consecuencias que eso puede atraer_ _menciono siendo observado por un asombrado peli negro que nunca hubiera pensado que su pareja diría aquellas palabras__

_tienes razón Atsushi el amor te hace hacer locuras_ _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro__

En un avión se podía observar como un pelirrojo miraba por la ventana aquel hermoso cielo recordando todo lo vivido con cierta persona

_realmente hay cosas que duelen como también hay momentos que fueron maravillosos no lo crees Aomine_ _susurraba con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar todos los momentos, buenos y malos que había pasado al lado del peli azul_ _

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Un moreno lentamente iba despertando tanteando con su mano el lugar en donde debería estar cierta persona que no encontró, cosa que no sabía por qué lo inundo una gran preocupación que hizo que abriera de golpe sus ojos y se sentara enseguida mirando para todos lados, dándose cuenta en que la almohada en que había descansado el pelirrojo había un papel doblado por la mitad, dicho papel no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no era anda bueno. Con algo de temor lo tomo entre sus manos, abrió lentamente y se dispuso a leer su contenido

 ** _No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de esto, espero que si_**

 ** _Bueno es algo difícil escribir esto, pero sé que no podré decírtelo en la cara, Aomine quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre te he amado… no recuerdo cuando empecé a sentir esto pero me enamore de ti, aun sabiendo que no iba a hacer correspondido ya que se notaba a leguas que amabas a Kuroko, creo que él era el único que no se daba cuenta de tus sentimientos. No quiero que cuando leas esto te sientas culpable o algo así, por lo que hicimos durante aquellos días en que estabas sumido en la tristeza, aquella decisión la tome yo sabiendo que dolería al ver a la persona que amo sufrir por otra, pero sabes el amor que siento es tan grande que no me importaba romperme en mil pedazos con tal de verte feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquello es lo más hermoso así que sonríe más seguido._**

 ** _También quiero darte las gracias, te preguntaras porque, pues gracias por hacerme sentir este cálido sentimiento y por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, aquellas tardes que jugamos basket, o que íbamos a comer al maji Burger, las peleas sin sentidos, las cuales terminaban en risas y todos los pequeños momentos que pasamos juntos._**

 ** _No me arrepiento lo que hice, puede que ahora me odies por haber sido egoísta y haberme aprovechado cuando estabas mal, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada._**

 ** _Creo que te preguntaras en donde estoy si es que no tirado este papel, a esta hora estaré lejos, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Aomine no vivas en el pasado, encuentra una persona que te amé de verdad que te haga sentir lleno de felicidad, sé que en un lugar de este mundo esta aquella persona esperándote_**

 ** _Adiós Daiki te amo_**

La carta temblaba mientras cada vez las letras se tornaban borrosas y eran manchadas por gotitas que en cada momento iban en aumento

_como quieres que sea feliz si la persona que puede lograrlo ya no está a mi lado Taiga_ _menciono con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas aumentaban__

En todo aquel silencioso departamento se podía escuchar como los sollozos iban en aumento convirtiéndose en gritos desesperados y angustiantes de una persona que nombraba entre llantos el nombre de la persona que había robado su corazón, culpándose una y otra vez por haber sido un cobarde y haberse demorado en decir sus sentimientos por miedo a que le pasara lo mismo que ya le había sucedido


	6. Chapter 6

_**en referencia a la canción es de Ed Sheeran y se llama All oh the stars**_

Con su vista borrosa por las lágrimas se colocó de pie vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía, no tenía un plan, no sabía en donde podría estar la persona que amaba, ni siquiera a quien buscar para tener algo de información, lo único en su mente en ese momento era poder encontrar a su tigre para poder abrazarlo fuertemente y poder decirle aquella palabras que ha tenido guardadas desde hace tiempo. Se limpió las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas tomo la carta y la guardo cuidadosamente en sus pantalones, verifico que nada se le quedara y salió del lugar prácticamente corriendo buscando por todos los lugares en donde podría encontrarse el tigre, los lugares que habían pasado juntos

_como es que no me di cuenta, porque no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos Kagami_ _pensaba una y otra vez imaginándose el dolor que le había causado a aquella persona provocando que nuevamente apareciera un nudo en su garganta__

No supo por cuantas horas habría estado corriendo de un lado para otro, llamando a sus conocidos por su sabían algo, recibiendo respuestas negativas provocando que se frustrara aún más y que su dolor aumentara con cada respuesta negativa que le daban. Trato de llamar al tigre pero este no contestaba sus llamadas, llamo a casi todo el equipo de Seirin pero ninguno sabía nada del él, era prácticamente la peor pesadilla que ha vivido, sin saber cómo salir de esta

Se detuvo en un parque sentándose en una de las bancas que había en el lugar dándose cuenta en ese momento que era de noche, dándose cuenta también que estuvo buscando al pelirrojo todo un día sin descanso. Sin ánimos se dirigió a su hogar, ya mañana buscaría nuevamente al tigre o encontraría información de su paradero

Un día se fue convirtiendo en dos y dos se convirtieron en una semana, una semana en que Aomine seguía en la búsqueda del tigre sin ningún resultado, al parecer su tigre no le había dicho a nadie de su partida o bien los hizo prometer no decir nada, cosa que creía el moreno, aquella semana era una tortura … un verdadero infierno, cada noche despertaba agitado por las pesadillas que tenía, pesadillas en donde se mostraba feliz con el pelirrojo pero que en momento a otro desaparecía dejando solo oscuridad, a pesar que gritaba su nombre este no aparecía y la oscuridad cada vez era mayor hasta que terminaba rodeándolo por completo, su única esperanza era el tan nombrado hermano de Kagami, el cual al parecer se encontraba disfrutando de unas maravillosas vacaciones junto con su pareja y no tenía ni idea cuando volvería.

_Daiki hijo vas a salir nuevamente_ _pregunto una mujer al ver al menor bajando las escaleras, bastante preocupada, había visto en estos últimos días como el rostro de su hijo en especial sus ojos cada día iban perdiendo ese brillo tan característico_ _

_si, no sé a qué hora vuelva_ _respondió tomando unas tostadas para luego salir del lugar__

_hijo que te pasa_ _se decía para sí misma observando en donde se había ido el moreno_

_nuestro hijo sufre por amor cariño_ _se escuchó una voz provocando que la mujer girara encontrándose con un peli negro con los ojos del mismo color que su hijo_ _

_amor porque piensas eso y si es otra cosa

_no amor sé que nuestro hijo se encuentra enamorado, ya que es la misma cara que puse yo cuando pensé que te perdía, es la misma cara cuando me encontraba angustiado intentando encontrarte_ _menciono mientras abrazaba a su esposa__

_pero al final me encontraste y somos muy felices_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa__

_si por eso espero que nuestro hijo encuentre aquella persona y pueda ser feliz como somos nosotros

_bueno si es así no hay que preocuparse ya que él es nuestro hijo, seguro que encontrara su amor a pesar de las dificultades que le ponga la vida_ _menciono mientras ambos adultos se sentaban para poder desayunar pensando en cómo sería la persona que había cautivado el corazón de su hijo__

Una semana más había pasado y aun sin rastro de su tigre, ni Akashi sabia en donde podría estar el pelirrojo provocando que cada vez más se deprimiera, casi no jugaba basket, ya que si lo hacía recordaba a su pelirrojo o su mente le jugaba malas jugadas haciendo que viera frente a él a Kagami con aquella hermosa sonrisa o que escuchara el clásico **_Ahomine_** , provocando que su corazón se acelerara pero que en instantes se apretara hasta doler al ver que todo aquello era una mera ilusión creada por su mente y corazón

_Dai-chan debes de salir sabes_ _menciono una peli rosada al ver a su amigo recostado en la cama__

_Satsuki tú lo sabias

_que cosa Dai-chan

_de que Kagami estaba enamorado de mi __ sorprendiendo a Momoi por lo dicho_ _

_c…como es que lo s..sabes Dai-chan

_por una carta que dejo antes de irse_ _menciono con un rostro lleno de melancolía__ sabes Satsuki soy un idiota, un completo imbécil

_Dai…chan

_soy un imbécil por herir a la persona que me he enamorado… un idiota que por cobarde nunca dijo lo que sentía provocando que lastimara a Kagami_ _el rostro de Momoi era todo un poema al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su amigo de la infancia_

_Dai-chan tú que

_lo que escuchaste Satsuki, me gusta…no es eso, amo a Kagami, él me hizo ver que lo que sentía por Tetsu no era más que un sentimiento del pasado, solo eso, pero en cambio con él era todo distinto, buscaba formas para estar a su lado pero aquello no me di cuenta hasta hace un par de meses pero no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, fui un maldito cobarde y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias… realmente fui un idiota ahora estoy viviendo un infierno por las decisiones que tome_ _menciono con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro__

_Dai-chan lo único que te diré es que pierdas las fe, no te rindas… no esta vez, sé que Kagamin te ama y te seguirá amando así que Dai-chan no te rindas en buscarlo_ _menciono para luego salir de la habitación del moreno con un pensamiento fijo en su mente__

El moreno solo se limitó en verla salir de la pieza para luego lentamente quedarse dormido, soñando nuevamente con aquel ser que le robo el corazón.

En la madrugada se podía sentir el respirar agitado de una persona hasta el movimiento algo brusco de la cama por haberse despertado de aquella forma, esa persona se encontraba con la piel perlada de sudor, su respiración agitada y sus cristalizados a punto de que aquellas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, en un intento en que aquella pesadilla saliera de su mente encendió la radio a un volumen bajo escuchando la canción en que ese momento estaban tocando

 ** _Es solo otra noche_**

 ** _Y estoy mirando la luna_**

 ** _Vi una estrella fugaz_**

 ** _Y pensé en ti_**

 ** _Cante una nana en la orilla del agua_**

 ** _Y lo supe_**

 ** _Que si estuvieras aquí_**

 ** _Me gustaría cantártela_**

 ** _Tú estás al otro lado_**

 ** _A medida que el horizonte se divide en dos_**

 ** _Estoy a millas de distancia de verte_**

_Taiga en donde te encuentras_ _susurraba mientras observaba como el cielo se iba aclarando dando inicio a un nuevo día_

 ** _Vuelvo al tiempo en el que estabas acostada a mi lado_**

 ** _Mire al otro lado y me enamore_**

 ** _Así que tome tu mano volviendo por las calles de Londres que ya conocía_**

 ** _Todo me lleva de vuelta a ti_**

 ** _Así que ¿puedes ver las estrellas? Sobre Ámsterdam_**

 ** _Tú eres la canción por la que mi corazón está latiendo_**

 ** _Así que, abre los ojos y ve las formas en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran_**

 ** _Y todas las luces estarán esta noche conmigo_**

 ** _Y sé que estas cicatrices sanaran mientras nuestros corazones sangren_**

 ** _Todas las estrellas nos guiaran a casa_**

 ** _Y ooooh_**

 ** _Puedo ver las estrellas desde América_**

Escuchaba una persona por los audífonos mientras caminaba por las calles, cuando escucho las ultimas letras de la canción, levanto su vista observando las primeras estrellas que aparecían en ese manto azul oscuro

_Daiki_ _murmuro con una sonrisa al ver aquel cielo recordando enseguida a ese ser que tanto amaba para luego seguir con su andar__


	7. Chapter 7

Seis meses habían pasado desde que se había ido Kagami, seis meses en que Aomine será un muerto en vida, aquella arrogancia que tanto caracterizaba se había esfumado por completo, aquel brillo que tanto se podía observar en aquellos hermosos ojos azules ya no existía solo se podían ver unos ojos sin brillo, ya no se encontraban aquella llama que siempre se podía observar, aquello ya no estaba desde seis meses atrás, su mundo ya no tenía color, no lo tenía si no estaba a su lado aquella persona, si aquel pelirrojo no estaba a su lado todo no tenía sentido, aquellos coloridos días ahora lo veía en blanco y negro, no había nada que lo apasionara ni siquiera el deporte que tanto amaba lo había emocionar por lo que lentamente comenzó a dejar de jugar, tampoco salía, se la pasaba en su hogar y las veces que salía era solo para seguir en la búsqueda de aquel ser que le robo el corazón, el cual como los demás días no había tenido ninguna pista en donde estaría, días en que la oscuridad se apoderaba de una parte de su ser. Sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de la aptitud del moreno intentando por todos los medios en que no se hundiera en aquella oscuridad como lo había hecho en el pasado pero nada les resultaba, pues aquello no era lo mismo, en realidad no tenía comparación, aquella oscuridad era aun mayor y más densa de la que había sufrido pues al no tener a Kagami a su lado… a no tener a su preciada y hermosa luz a su lado, pues así lo consideraba, lo dejaba indefenso y desprotegido en cada día que no sabía nada del tigre provocando que la oscuridad gustosa de ver tan frágil ser que cada día se iba desmoronando, lentamente lo rodeaba hasta poder hundirlo completamente en las tinieblas

_no puedo dejar así como esta, cada vez que lo veo está peor

_tanto está sufriendo por la partida de Taiga

_cada vez se está sumergiendo en la oscuridad, ya no sé qué hacer, todo lo que hago, a Dai-chan no le interesa por eso te llamo para saber si lo que planeamos ya está listo

_si ya está todo listo, solo necesitamos llamar a todos y sacar al idiota que lastimo a mi bro

_de eso no te preocupes yo sacare a Dai-chan de ahí y lo llevare en donde estaremos todos

_Atsushi ya llamo a todos por lo que no hay problemas solo faltaría Aomine para que todo salga como lo planeamos

_bien nos vemos en unos días _ _menciono antes de cortar la llamada_ _ solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto_ _se decía para sí misma para luego comenzar a caminar mientras llamaba a ciertas personas__

Dos días habían pasado de aquella llamada, dos días en que cierta mañana un moreno se encontraba comiendo sin animo alguno, su madre cada día se encontraba más preocupada por su hijo el cual a pesar de que sabían lo que le ocurría, este no decía ninguna palabra cuando le preguntaba, deseaba tanto ayudarlo pero su esposo la detenía diciéndole que esto era una situación en la que su hijo debía de salir solo ya que según él era una prueba que le ponía la vida para saber si aquella persona era la predestinada para su hijo, por lo que ellos no debían de interferir

_Dai-chan salgamos_ _dijo Momoi la cual apareció sin que el moreno se diera cuenta__

_no

_vamos Dai-chan solo será un momento

_ya te dije que no Satsuki_ _menciono apartándola__

_Aomine Daiki sino me acompañas en este mismo instante abstente a las consecuencias_ _dijo en voz alta con un tono tétrico que hizo que el moreno le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda_ _ así que vamos de una vez por todas __ tomándolo del brazo mientras lo arrastraba en dirección al lugar en donde irían__

_hey Satsuki porque andas con un bolso algo grande

_ esto pues llego el almuerzo que cocine para que ambos comamos __ menciono con una sonrisa mientras que Aomine pedía que algo pasara con aquel bolso_ _

Al llegar el moreno se dio cuenta que se encontraba todos los de la Kiseki con su respectiva pareja, cosa que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera más de lo que ya estaba al imaginarse a su pelirrojo, del solo pensar en que podría estar en este momento tomado de la mano riendo junto a él en ese momento, de poder abrazarlo sabiendo que se podría poner todo rojo pero el desear aquellas cosas estaban muy lejanas, pues simplemente la persona que podría cumplir aquellos pensamientos no estaba a su lado y puede que nunca lo este

_yo me voy __ dijo pues no aguantaba… no aguantaba verlos tan felices y pensar en lo que él podría de estar de aquella manera sino hubiera sido tan idiota y cobarde_

_Mine-chin espera _ _menciono mientras lo tomaba del brazo para detenerlo__

_que quieres_ _dijo sin sentimiento alguno, ni el típico enojo o el ceño fruncido se presentaba__

_realmente era como me lo decían, está muerto en vida __ pensaba una persona mientras se acercaba al moreno__ ten

_que es eso_ _pregunto al ver un sobre blanco__

_porque no lo descubres por ti mismo_ _viendo como el moreno tomaba el sobre y un poco dudoso lo abría_

_y esto_ _pregunto al ver un pasaje de avión y una dirección__

_ahí es donde esta Taiga y sí te diriges en la dirección que se encuentra en el papel cuando llegues lo encontraras enseguida_ _respondió viendo el rostro de asombro del moreno mientras se disponía a correr_

_Dai-chan toma

_no quiero tu almuerzo Satsuki

_es tu ropa y otras cosas más bobo, no hay comida __ mientras lanzaba el bolso_ _ esta vez vuelve junto con Kagamin

_tenlo por hecho Satsuki_ _grito mientras corría con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en dirección al aeropuerto_

_ya todo está hecho ahora es cosa de ellos_ _dijo Himuro con una pequeña sonrisa__

_así que Aomine-kun está enamorado de Kagami-kun

_espero que resulte es algo doloroso ver a Ao-chan de esa manera no crees Shin-chan

_eso es algo que solo ellos saben nanodayo

 **Mientras en cierto lugar**

 ** _Los pasajeros con destino a estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión, repito los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión_**

 **_** esta vez no te dejare ir de mi lado Taiga_ _susurro mientras se dirigía en dirección al lugar en donde subiría al avión que lo llevaría al lado de su tigre_


	8. Chapter 8

13 horas habían pasado, 13 horas en que Aomine no durmió, en todo el camino estuvo pensando en las palabras que le diría a su tigre, una y otra vez practicando en su mente y arreglándola para tener un perfecto discurso, uno bastante cursi pero aquello no le importaba diría lo que sentía, todo lo que había preparado, pero todo aquello se borró de su mente al momento de sentir sus pies pisar en aquel extraño lugar, no había nada, ni un pequeño pedacito de lo que diría, nada solo los grandes nervios que lo invadían

_vamos relájate __ murmuraba mientras lentamente se iba en busca de su bolso y luego salir del lugar. Tuvo suerte de que al salir encontrara rápidamente un_ taxi_ veamos cómo diablos se decía quiero ir en ingles… a la mierda __ murmuro mientras buscaba el papel para luego pasárselo al chofer__

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_desde que el momento que te vi me he enamorado de ti por favor sal conmigo por favor_ _mencionaba un joven de aquellos negros y ojos cafés__

_yo…lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte

_porque es que tienes a alguien en tu corazón_ _pregunto viendo como enseguida una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de aquella persona_

_si hay alguien que tiene por completo mi corazón

_dame una oportunidad sé que puedo lograr que te olvides de él_ _menciono mientras le tomaba las manos viendo como aquella persona negaba con la cabeza_ _

_ no puedo hacer aquello pues sé que nunca lo olvidare, su sola presencia hace que mi corazón se acelere, cuando me mira con aquellos ojos azules siento que hare algo estúpido por los nervios que me trae al verlo a los ojos, sé que a pesar que no es correspondido lo amo y siempre lo amare ya que creo que no hay persona que logre lo que me provoca Aomine con su sola presencia_ _menciono con una sonrisa, pues todo aquello era verdad, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento por aquellas palabras, cada una de ellas era verdad a pesar de estar alejado de aquel moreno, de haberse ido deseándole su felicidad, no había podido olvidarlo, ni que su amor por el disminuyera aunque fuera un poco, aquello no funciono y sabía que nunca cambiaria, no pasaría a pesar de las varias mujeres que su padre le presentaba para que escogiera algunas de ellas como su prometida, aquello no lo logro, por lo que cansado tuvo que decirle la verdad, que solo amaba una sola persona y que era un hombre, sorpresa vio en el rostro de su padre pero después lo apoyo diciendo que lo trajera para conocerlo, con una sonrisa asintió aunque aquello tenía claro que no pasaría__

_entiendo supongo que a pesar de lo mucho que lo intente no dejaras de amarlo_ _menciono bajando la mirada__

_lo siento

_no te disculpes está bien entiendo… espero que seas feliz con el

_a mi también me gustaría ser feliz_ _menciono con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría aquel moreno, sería feliz, habría logrado enamorarse de alguien dejando atrás lo que sintió por su sombra, aquello esperaba que fuera verdad aunque en algún rincón de su cuerpo no quería que aquello ocurriera__

_Kagami_ _escucho haciendo que este fijara su vista en donde había escucho venir su nombre quedando prácticamente paralizado en el lugar__

_Dai…ki_ _susurro bien bajito que solo la persona que tenía adelante lo pudo escuchar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel moreno caminando bastante rápido en su dirección, aquellos zafiros mirándolo fijamente, pensaba que era un sueño… una ilusión que hacía que su cuerpo temblar, por lo que opto con la mejor opción a su parecer correr como si no hubiera mañana__

_para de una vez Taiga_ _grito mientras lo perseguía pasando al lado de aquella persona que había osado en tocar a su tigre, pero aquello lo dejaría pasar lo que le importaba ahora era alcanzar a su pelirrojo__

La gente observaba aquellas dos personas que corrían por aquel parque. El moreno aumento aún más su velocidad alcanzando al fin al tigre, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera encima de el

_aquello dolió_ _menciono mientras observaba como aquellos rubíes se dejaban ver__

_q…que haces aquí_ _pregunto bastante nervioso al estar encima de aquel cuerpo, el cual no lo soltaba a pesar que los movimientos que había hecho para poder levantarse__

_vine a buscarte_ _viendo como el rostro del tigre mostraba bastante confusión a lo que había dicho_ _ lo que diré por favor no me interrumpas

_q…que quieres decir __ sintiendo como su corazón latía aún más rápido al seguir de aquella manera y del rostro serio del moreno_ _

_veras tenía un gran discurso cuando venía pero al llegar se me olvido completamente por ello te diré lo que siento en este momento_ _mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos y respiraba profundamente para poder calmarse pues se sentía bastante nervioso_ _ veras Kagami…sé que fui un idiota por haberme aprovechado de ti cuando estuve de esa forma

_pero yo…

_no digas nada, sé que aquello estaba mal no debía de aprovecharme de esa manera, además de haber sido tan idiota de no darme cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad, creo que realmente me hago el nombre de Ahomine_ _menciono soltando una pequeña risita_ _ veras Kagami desde que te fuiste no ha sido lo mejor, mi mundo se volvió blanco y negro no había ningún color, el basket ya no me pareció divertido como antes solía serlo, mi actitud no fue la mejor era un muerto en vida según Satsuki, todo aquello se debía a que te fuiste de mi lado llevándote de paso mi corazón, mi razón de vivir y la luz de mis días, sin ti nada era lo mismo. Te busque por todos los lugares habidos y por haber pero no te encontraba cada día me estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad al pensar en no volverte a ver… sé que fui un cobarde en no decirte antes lo que sentía pero yo…yo…yo te amo Taiga __ menciono todo sonrojado viendo como los ojos del tigre se abrían como platos por tal confección_ _ te amo así que quédate a mi lado no desaparezcas nuevamente, te quiero junto a mí, quiero que cuando despierte estés a mi lado, quiero escuchar tus quejas, ver tu sonrisa, escucharte decir Ahomine, sentir tu calor cuando te abrace, así que Taiga pro favor se mi novio

Kagami estaba que no se lo creía pero al ver aquellos ojos azules tan serios, tan determinados lo hizo ver que el moreno hablaba enserio no había mentira ya que solo podía observar sinceridad en ese par de zafiros

_sabes que yo quería tu felicidad

_mi felicidad esta junto a ti

_sabes que después de esto no podrás arrepentirte, sabes que soy celoso y que me enojo con facilidad

_en eso creo que yo soy aún más_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ así que ya dime tu respuesta Bakagami

_enserio tienes que preguntarla, claro que acepto Aho_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lentamente acotaba la distancia que había entre ambos dando un casto y tierno beso el cual la pantera se encargó de profundizar expresando así todo lo que tenía guardado en aquellos meses__

_por fin te tengo entre mis brazos_ _mientras lo estrechaba aún más y sentía aquella calidez tan relajante que solo el tigre podría proporcionarle__

_Aomine creo que será mejor que nos paremos todos nos están mirando_ _menciono sonrojado al ver como varias personas sonreían y otros lo felicitaban__ por cierto tienes en donde quedarte_ _pregunto una vez que ambos estaban de pie__ espera no me digas que llegaste y viniste sin haber visto aquello_ _menciono al ver que no había obtenido respuesta y que con aquella pregunta el moreno desvió la mirada_ _

_lo único que quería era encontrarte_ _murmuro haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara__

_ven será mejor ir a mi casa así aprovecho que mi padre te conozca ya que hace tiempo que quiera conocer al hombre que le robo a su bebé_ _menciono con una sonrisa al ver el rostro del moreno_

Ambos se quedaron dos días en estados Unidos, días en que Kagami recordaría por siempre, más al ver a su novio convencer a su padre que lo haría feliz, que nunca le faltaría nada, hasta había dicho que se casaría con él, agregando varias palabras cursis y tiernas que había hecho que se sonrojara y que amara más a aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado durmiendo, pues no quedaba mucho para llegar a Japón, aun le resultaba increíble que su padre aceptara todo aquello deseándole felicidad junto con su moreno, hasta había arreglado los papeles para seguir sus estudios en Japón.

_pasa algo_ _pregunto Aomine al ver a su pelirrojo tan pensativo__

_nada solo estoy recordando como convenciste a mi padre

_no lo menciones

_porque no si te veías tan tierno Daiki __ haciendo que el moreno lo viera sorprendido era la primera vez que el tigre lo llamaba por su nombre_ _ ehh que pasa __ pregunto al sentir los brazos del moreno en su cuerpo_

_nada solo que te amo Taiga_ _dijo mientras se acomodaba su rostro en el hombro de su pareja__

_idiota __ murmuro todo avergonzado mientras escuchaba como mencionaban que habían llegado a su destino_

Ambos lentamente bajaron del habían en busca de sus cosas dándose cuenta de un grupo muy conocido en el lugar

_así que cumpliste tu promesa Dai-chan

_Kagamicchi bienvenido __ mientras se dirigía corriendo para abrazarlo pero Aomine tomo a su pelirrojo y lo abrazo posesivamente__

_aléjate de él Kise, Taiga es solamente mío_ _dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su sonrojado pareja_

_Ahomine suéltame de una vez __ dijo todo sonrojado mientras se zafaba de los brazos del moreno__

_al parecer todo resulto bien no crees Kagamin

_eso creo Sat-chan_ _menciono con una sonrisa sintiendo los brazos de la peli rosada__

_bienvenido Kagamin

_estoy de vuelta Sat-chan_ _menciono correspondiendo el abrazo_

_Hey Satsuki suelta a Taiga

_celoso Dai-chan, con Kagamin tenemos una gran amistad_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa al escuchar un gruñido de parte de su querido amigo__

Después de compartir toda la tarde con sus amigos, los cuales no pararon de molestarlos y felicitarlos ambos se dirigieron a cierto lugar que con cada paso que daban el tigre se colocaba más nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando escucharan lo que diría su novio

_relájate Taiga yo estoy a tu lado_ _menciono mientras abría la puerta y caminaba hacia el comedor en donde sabia en donde encontraría a sus padres_ _ he vuelto y emm bueno yo quiero presentarle a alguien muy importante para mí y el que estoy e…enamorado

_ y que esperas hijo hazlo ingresar de una vez_ _menciono su madre basta te alegre al ver el sonrojo de su hijo. Este asintió y fue a buscar a su pareja el cual no había entrado__

_esta es la persona que yo amo más que nadie en el mundo

_mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagami Taiga_ _menciono todo nervioso__

_eres mucho más precioso de que me había imaginado_ _dijo la madre para luego abrazar al tigre_ _ ven pasa justo tengo lista la cena, quédate con nosotros esta noche ya que eres parte de la familia desde ahora

Ambos no se creían ambos padre se lo habían tomado tan bien como el padre del tigre cosa aún les costaba aceptar, pues pensaban que algunos de ellos pondría algún pretexto o algo pero no fue así

_que pasa Kagami_ _menciono mientras atraía el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suyo sintiendo aquel rico olor a fresas con canela_ _

_nada solo que aun pienso en todo lo ocurrido_ _respondió soltando un bostezo__

_no pienses en nada y solo duerme bebe

_Daiki te amo_ _mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno__

_yo también te amo Taiga_ _viendo como el pelirrojo se iba quedando dormido mientras acariciaba el cabello del tigr_ e_ ahora que te tengo nunca te dejare irte de mi lado Taiga, ahora que por fin te tengo nunca más dejare que te sientas triste, hare que tus días sean brillantes y coloridos como los fuegos artificiales_ _mientras se acomodaba abrazando aquel cuerpo quedándose dormido__

_yo nunca me alejare de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado_ _murmuro con una sonrisa, aun creía que todo eso era un sueño, que todas las noches que había deseado que aquel moreno lo amara se haya cumplido. A pesar de todo, aquel sufrimiento, aquella tristeza, aquellas noches que más de alguna lagrima había recorrido por sus mejillas por su amor no correspondido pero que a pesar de todo no había dejado de amarlo ni un poco, había sido recompensado teniéndolo a su lado como en ese momento. Sentía como aquellos brazos lo abrazaban tan fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer, aquellas lindas palabras que siempre le decía, las cuales no lo hacían dudar del amor que el moreno le profesaba y que siempre provocaban que su corazón se acelerara y se sonrojara, todo aquello desde ahora viviría junto a la persona que le robo y se quedó con su corazón teniendo él ahora el suyo, aquel corazón que cuidaría y como había dicho el moreno vivirán días tan coloridos y hermosos como lo eran los juegos artificiales._


End file.
